


【安横】张嘴

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【安横】张嘴

安田喜欢射在他嘴里。

他喝了点小酒。

醉醺醺地扒下安田的裤子。

张口便含住了安田的阴茎。

顺手的事，解下领带弯下腰，将他的双手以一个很难受的姿势绑在背后。

横山被腥膻味道熏得满脸通红，被阴茎堵住的嘴巴无法喘气。

龟头抵着舌根，口水从嘴角留下。

要是个女人下面也应该是湿的一塌糊涂了。

他的甬道总是干涩。

皮肤与地板上的白瓷砖相映。

安田低头看着横山用嘴为他服务。

好卖力啊，kimi。

安田这样想到。

虽然已经快坚持不住了，要含着他死去了。

抓住他的头，使劲往里按着。

横山发出呜咽声，液体从从眼角和鼻子里流出。

这个角度他看不到安田的脸，只有眼前浓密的黑色毛发。

终于射出来了。

横山摆脱安田的桎梏，嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。

努力一下就将浓稠的精液咽下去。

如果胃也能怀孕就好了。

张开嘴，就那样跪在地板上，沐浴着来自安田好似睥睨的下目线。

好不享受。

横山张开嘴。

一滴不剩。

真是乖孩子。


End file.
